


Como fuego y agua

by Tiyacahuitli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Dragones, F/F, M/M, Magia, Siglo XIX, dragones
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiyacahuitli/pseuds/Tiyacahuitli
Summary: Claire no quería lastimar a su familia, no fue su intención quemar con gravedad a su hermano, y ahora que sabe con certeza que ni su padre ni nadie en todo el pueblo puede entrenarle, decide partir en busca de un buen maestro que le enseñe a controlar su fuego interior.Por otro lado, Castiel busca a su hija por cada rincón de Kansas, rezando por encotrarla pronto y esperando no encontrarse con el padre de Claire en el proceso.Gabriel no sabe qué hacer con el dragón que salvó a Jack al ser secuestrado, así que, mientras es el único Shurley "mayor y responsable" en la granja, decide permitir que se quede a pasar el tiempo ahí mientras se recupera, pero ¿será ese dragón de confianza?





	1. Encuentro

**Author's Note:**

> Las historias a veces comienzan a la mitad, el principio tiene tiempo de desarrollarse hasta el final...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo edité; cambié algunas cosas, pero la historia sigue siendo la misma.  
> ;)

–¿Quién eres? –Preguntó en cuanto se levantó y vio a aquella… niña sentada a un lado suyo y mirándole como si fuera una especie de ídolo o algo por el estilo, ¿siquiera era una niña? Su posición cohibida le hacía parecer unos años menor, así su rostro pareciera ser de una chica de dieciséis años.

–Te vi en el bar… Y estabas herido en el callejón –Respondió ella sin abandonar su posición de rodillas pegadas al pecho; el mayor no pudo evitar compararla con sus hermanos cuando eran unos niños, cuando aparentaban ser más débiles para que la gente se compadeciera de ellos y les diera algo para comer.

–No me has contestado.

El ojiverde se incorporó a medias recargándose en la pared detrás de él, ninguno de los dos apartó la vista del otro; se estudiaron mutuamente por unos segundos más hasta que ella decidió hablar.

–Me llamo Claire –el contrario se mantuvo en silencio, esperando que la menor continuara hablando–. Te dieron una paliza en el bar y quise-

–¿Siquiera eres lo suficientemente mayor como para entrar a un bar? –Le reclamó el dragón entrando en modo hermano mayor, no lo podía evitar, menos cuando la memoria de sus hermanos aún le atormentaba.

Claire se removió incómoda en su lugar, no respondió, y justo cuando el otro estaba a punto de reclamarle algo más, ella decidió mostrarle al dragón por qué le había seguido los pasos hasta ese lugar de mala muerte.

Sus ojos cambiaron de color, ya no eran azul celeste, el azul claro reemplazado en segundos por un rojo carmesí, sus pupilas se dilataron en una línea recta logrando hacer parecer sus ojos como los de un reptil.

_Como los ojos de un dragón…_ Pensó en el momento que reconoció ese tipo de fuego interior.

–Oh… Fueghre, ¿eh?

Claire asintió, aunque el mayor no parecía estarle preguntando, más bien parecía haberle confirmado sus sospechas, sospechas que llevaban años sin permitirle dormir tranquila por las noches.

–Mi padre, es Aighre… –Claire se encogió aún más en su lugar, protegiéndose de lo que aquellas palabras le hacían sentir– Mi hermano también es Aighre… híbrido… Pero yo no… Yo soy completamente Fueghre.

El silencio gobernó entre ambos; todo el sonido que se podía distinguir en aquel callejón cerrado era el murmullo de las personas pasando por la acera, los carruajes ya casi extintos y reemplazados por algunos autos eléctricos, cada movimiento, palabra, maldición y ajetreo llegaban a los oídos de ambos dragones, sería gracias a sus sensibles sentidos o al silencio que mantenían, pero estaban conscientes de cada cosa que pasaba a dos kilómetros a la redonda.

El dragón dejó escapar un suspiro cansado, todo él estaba hastiado y no tenía ganas de tratar con una adolescente.

–Así que tu mamá es Fueghre, ¿por qué no mejor vas con ella? –Preguntó solo para sonar medio educado.

–Nadie sabe dónde está, pero no importa –Respondió Claire sin siquiera intentar ocultar el odio en su voz–. Abandonó a papá mientras yo seguía siendo un huevo… Si me preguntas, yo creo que lo único que quería era tener se-

–Woh, woh woh –Le interrumpió él agitando sus manos, obviamente incómodo por saber eso–, sí, al parecer es una maldita, pero no entres en detalles.

Claire sonrió, divertida de ver a un hombre en sus treintas incomodado de escuchar sobre el sexo, lo cual era una buena señal; si se incomodaba de eso entonces no había razón para que ella se alejara por ser él un pervertido, porque oh vaya que no dejaría a este dragón irse sin que antes le enseñara un par de técnicas; como esas que utilizó en el bar durante esa épica pelea.

Eso era lo que la menor buscaba, un maestro que pudiera enseñarle a no lastimar a su familia otra vez; alguien que no tuviera prisa de llegar a un lugar y le dejara por su cuenta en un pueblo desconocido, como aquella mujer que de un día para otro se había desvanecido con sus últimas monedas.

No.

Claire ya había aprendido la lección y desconfiaría de cualquiera que pareciera ser de la nobleza; así que, ¿qué mejor opción que un Fueghre con notables problemas de alcoholismo?

–¿Y ahora por qué me miras así? –Preguntó el mayor alzando ambas cejas en dirección a Claire, a lo que ella simplemente sacó una ánfora licorera de metal que el ojiverde reconoció en el instante –¡Eh! ¿Qué haces con eso? Es mío.

–Se te cayó en el bar, cuando ese hombre te golpeó en la espalda con una silla.

El mayor dejó escapar un quejido al recordar eso; obviamente ya no le dolía la espalda, el golpe, en vez de noquearlo como seguramente esperaba el otro hombre que lograría, solo consiguió enfurecerle más, y esa _inocente_ pelea de bar terminó convirtiéndose en zona de guerra; ya no fueron dos hombres dándose de golpes por la brutal combinación de testosterona y alcohol, no, sino que ahora se incluyeron otros cinco para vencer al dragón enojado que parecía estar a una nada de quemar el establecimiento.

Habría que reconocer el parecido a aquellas leyendas de la Edad Media, relatando la victoriosa pelea de caballeros de resplandecientes armaduras contra el _dragón malo_ ; pero ya estaban a dos años de terminar el siglo XIX, la ciencia lograba interesantes avances, uno de ellos era el sedante exclusivo para dragones y que por azares del destino alguien tenía en su bolsillo esa misma noche…

–Sí, mi ánfora cayó al suelo en el bar, ¿por qué la tienes tú?–Preguntó el mayor tomando el trasto y abriéndolo solo para encontrarlo completamente vacío –Demonios…

–Vi lo que hiciste en el bar –comenzó a explicarse Claire abandonando por primera vez su posición cohibida y acercándose al contrario–; por como mirabas esa cosa supuse que te era importante, así que la cogí en cuanto te sacaron a la calle por la puerta trasera.

El ojiverde se limitó a quedarse en silencio, sin querer tener nada ver con la vida de esa niña, aunque algo en el fondo le decía que ya era muy tarde, reconocía esa mirada de determinación donde fuera y no le gustaba el parecido que tenía con la que veía en el espejo.

Claire, en cambio, se abstuvo de hacer más comentarios que incomodaran al dragón, ya bastante estaba jugando con su suerte al intentar bromear con él, y, por lo que tenía entendido, los Fueghre eran menos comprensivos que el resto; aunque tal vez la impaciencia que caracterizaba tan bien a esa especie no era más que una exageración, después de todo, ese dragón no parecía tener ganas de-

–Como sea, niña, yo me voy. – él se levantó de su improvisada cama, sintiendo así los fácilmente reconocidos síntomas de la resaca, acompañados, esta vez, de una sensación de vértigo producto del sedante.

–¿Qué? ¡No, espera! –Claire se levantó de un salto para comenzar a seguir al mayor –Podrías enseñarme esos movimientos; nunca había visto a nadie manejar el fuego con tanta precisión, ¡y eso que estabas ebrio!

–No.

–¡Por favor! –Pidió Claire caminando más rápido, ese sujeto, para tener resaca, era muy hábil –No tengo a nadie que me enseñe; nadie en mi pueblo, ni siquiera en mi estado, es Fueghre.

–Pues yo no soy el único Fueghre en Kansas, así que, si me permites –Giró por una calle escabrosa, y mientras él caminaba con la misma rapidez, Claire se quedaba atrás, sus pasos más lentos y cautelosos para no terminar en el fango, sus zapatos jugándole una mala pasada al ser unos incómodos compañeros de viaje.

_“Hora de recorrer a medios drásticos”._ Pensó Claire cuando sintió que ya le llevaba un buen tramo de ventaja.

–¡T-Tienes que pagarme lo que hice por ti! –Él apenas y le dirigió una mirada divertida– ¡En serio! D-De no haber sido por mí, ahora estarías oliendo a caño y pipí de un perro que se hubiera orinado en tu cara.

–Sí, vaya heroína salvadora de orines de perro –Dijo el otro sarcástico, deteniéndose un par de segundos para girarse a medias hacia ella–. Mira, no es como si esa hubiera sido mi primera vez, ¿sí?

Claire tomó esos segundos para alcanzarlo… más o menos.

–¿Qué me dices de tu ánfora? –Siguió presionando Claire –La hubieras perdido para siempre, eso te lo aseguro; puede estar vieja o sucia, pero es muy bonita, más para cualquier ebrio que quiera llevar su licor con él a donde vaya.

–La hubiera recuperado, niña –Guiñó un ojo a la menor solo para molestarla–. Como te dije, no es mi primera vez.

Claire comenzó a desesperarse, así que intentó igualar nuevamente al maldito dragón que parecía mofarse de ella, mas una roca la hizo caer en el fango que se había acumulado esos últimos días de lluvia; él volteó a verla, se veía más pequeña ahora que parecía una niña de seis años haciendo berrinche.

El mayor casi se compadece de ella, casi.

–¿Así es como te la vas? –Preguntó ella molesta y con la voz quebrada –¿Jugando a la ruleta rusa con tu suerte a ver cuándo te toca recibir un tiro? Eres el dragón más patético de que alguna vez haya escuchado.

Las pupilas del mayor pronto tomaron la forma de las de su verdadero aspecto, mirando amenazador a la menor por lo que parecieron ser horas.

–No hables de mí como si me conocieras, niña –gruñó–. Si tanto quieres compañía, ve y busca a tu mamá, no molestes a los demás dragones.

Claire se quedó callada y quieta allí mismo mientras el otro dragón retomaba su camino a sabrá-Dios-dónde.

Ella se quedó ahí un rato más, era como si el tiempo se hubiera hecho lento mientras las palabras de aquel dragón perforaban su mente. Claro, como él sí sabía controlar sus habilidades aún ebrio, él no sentía la necesidad de aprender a no lastimar a la gente que amaba, ¿siquiera existiría alguien en su vida al que amara? No parecía serlo. Pero ella sí tenía a seres queridos; tenía a su hermano, a su padre, a sus tíos y tías…

Una lágrima traicionera se deslizó por su mejilla, haciéndole cosquillas hasta el mentón, de donde cayó al suelo; le siguieron varias más y Claire ya no las detuvo, estaba muy cansada como para hacerlo.


	2. Los Fueghre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire encuentra un maestro...

_“–No te me rindas, mi vida, duerme esperando otro día, que saldrá el sol, no te rindas mi amor, resistiré el dolor, yo, que te quiero a morir…_

_–Papi… ¿Por qué te detienes? –Preguntó una  Claire de cinco años al hombre que miraba con tristeza la ventana de su habitación._

_–Nada, pequeña… Solo… –Dejó escapar un suspiro y volteó a mirar a su hija con ternura –Es una canción que me trae muchos recuerdos de… No importa, espero no me odies por cantártela incompleta esta vez, pero debo ir a ver cómo está tu hermano._

_–¿Me la cantarás completa mañana?_

_El hombre sonrió y le dio un delicado beso en la frente a su hija._

_–Mañana tal vez tú la cantes conmigo…”_

 

 

Claire se encontró a sí misma tarareando esa canción en sus sueños, esperando abrir los ojos y estar en su cuarto nuevamente, escuchando a su padre cantar desde la cocina y a su hermano haciéndole coro mientras su tío se quejaba y su tía lo callaba para _“Poder escuchar mejor a Cas”_ , pero en lugar de eso  se encontró a sí misma en la banqueta de una calle sin nombre en medio de Kansas, tarareando una canción que apenas podía escucharse por el bullicio de la ciudad.

Recordar su hogar comenzaba a hacerse doloroso cada que abría los ojos y encaraba su nueva realidad, cómo no entristecer si durante toda su vida se había acostumbrado a arrullarse con la misma canción, cantada siempre por la misma persona que ahora se encontraba a cientos de kilómetros.

Esos cuatro largos días fuera de casa le cobraban cruelmente la factura.

–¡Eh, niña, muévete! –Gritó un hombre cuya segura prisa no le había hecho ver que estaba pasando su auto por arriba de la banqueta. Claire se pegó más a la pared mientras aquella máquina de ruido eléctrico pasaba a dos centímetros de arrollarle sus pies.

–Hijo de perra… –Murmuró ella recogiendo dos mochilas aplastadas y una manta con marcas negras de llantas.

Una vez todo estuvo listo para continuar con su viaje, dio de nueva cuenta rumbo por las calles de una ciudad cuyas calzadas pasaban de ser iluminadas por luz eléctrica a ser irradiadas por los primeros rayos de sol, sin destino señalado pero con una meta sólida que le impedía rendirse.

Ella continuó caminando por unos minutos, repasando en su mente una y otra vez su encuentro con aquel otro Fueghre; por alguna razón había algo en él que la obligaba a sentirse atraída, pero no de una manera romántica, el hombre de seguro le doblaba la edad, era más bien como si su instinto le gritara estar a su lado, una sensación parecida a la que profesaba con su padre o su hermano, ¿pero por qué un alcohólico? ¿Por qué no mejor un empresario, un comerciante o un humilde campesino?

–¡El despertar del dragón! ¡Pelea de bar se convierte en el moderno _Draghró_! –Gritó un chico con periódicos en medio de una pequeña plaza, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Claire, quien reconoció en seguida la fachada de aquel bar impreso en la primera plana del periódico.

Uno que otro hombre o mujer se detenían en su camino al trabajo a comprarle un ejemplar del mismo, seguro atraídos por el nombre de una leyenda de dragones en una noticia matutina.

Claire se detuvo por un minuto a ver al chico, no mayor de trece años, vender periódicos como pan caliente; tal vez nunca le habían comprado tantos en su vida, se veía en la mirada destellante del chico al vender uno tras otro, Claire estuvo a punto de comprarle uno pero se detuvo al recordar que no tenía ni un centavo, ni siquiera algo de valor que pudiera vender o siquiera intercambiar por unas hojas de papel.

–No vale la pena, tuviste pase preferencial al espectáculo –Dijo una voz familiar detrás de ella.

–¿Qué quiere? –Preguntó Claire volteándose para encarar al mismo dragón del día anterior –Dejó todo muy en claro ayer.

–Sí, dije muchas cosas ayer… –Dijo incómodo el contrario mirando hacia arriba –También escuché varias… muy ciertas.

–¿Vino a disculparse? –Preguntó extrañada la menor, pues ese sujeto no se veía que fuera del tipo de dragones que se preocupaban por sus modales.

–No, vine a comprar el periódico –Respondió con una sonrisa burlona a la cual Claire rodó los ojos–. Pero si es la noticia de la cual fui partícipe, no creo que deba gastar mi dinero así.

–Entonces váyase –Dijo la menor dándole la espalda.

–Pensé en eso, sí; pero luego te vi –El ojiverde ni siquiera se molestó en que Claire le pusiera atención, parecían tener dos conversaciones distintas para cualquier persona que pasara–, estás sola, parada en medio de una plaza llena de gente, buscando en tus bolsillos un centavo para pagar un periódico sin mucho éxito, y me pregunté si siquiera tendrías un dólar para pagarte un almuerzo.

Claire volteó sobre su hombro con el ceño fruncido, se veía muy serio como para estarse burlando y ella tenía mucha hambre como para negar una probada de… ¿Le estaba invitando de comer o simplemente no era bueno con las bromas?

–Vaya deducción, Sherlock –respondió encogiéndose de hombros–; No tengo dinero, antes de seguirte a ese bar, me encontré con otra Fueghre que prometió enseñarme lo que ella sabía, pero-

–Déjame adivinar –Interrumpió el otro dragón –te robó tus últimas monedas y desapareció.

–Comienzo a creer que todos los Fueghre son unos perros… –Murmuró ella comenzando a indignarse; primero esa maldita que se aprovechó de su padre, luego esa mujer pelirroja y, para finalizar, el sujeto del bar –¿Ser un bastardo viene con la casta o solo es porque no he conocido a ningún Fueghre honrado?

–Es una bruja –comenzó a explicarse el mayor cruzándose de brazos–, se llama Rowena y utiliza un hechizo para cambiar sus pupilas y simular ser el dragón que ella quiera; conoce a todos en la ciudad y viceversa, así que se aprovecha de los chicos que vienen de lejos y toma de ellos aquello de valor que lleven consigo... Con respecto a la casta… sé de un par que no son tan hijos de perra como yo.

Claire se volteó completamente, teniendo al otro de frente era como si se vieran por primera vez; conociéndose de una manera más formal cambiaba la perspectiva de todo la apariencia del dragón, tal vez se veía más afable, aún con su mirada de peligro pero con un brillo diferente que la menor no sabía cómo explicar.

–¿Y nadie la detiene? –Preguntó más calmada.

–Es del Gran Aquelarre, no creo que las autoridades quieran problemas con una organización de brujas por arrestar a una de sus miembros –Asintió él haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que Claire le siguiera–. Además, a veces es muy útil tenerla por aquí, por mucho que la odie yo también, tengo que admitir que gracias a ella esta ciudad sigue existiendo.

Claire asintió comprensiva, al parecer su pueblo no era el único que tenía problemas de brujas con poderío e impunidad, a pesar de sentirse más familiarizada con la ciudad, se sintió algo decepcionada de haberse encontrado con más de lo mismo aun estando a cientos de kilómetros de su hogar.

Después de algunos minutos, el dragón se detuvo frente a una cafetería y ofreció a Claire pasar primero; la menor estuvo a punto de negarse cuando el ruido de su estómago vacío la delató de no ser honesta al declinar la oferta del mayor.

–Vamos, yo invito.

Ella asintió y le hizo caso sin levantar la mirada, su orgullo se lo impedía, y estaba segura que éste no lo había sacado de su padre, lo cual le molestaba pues no quería tener nada qué ver con la dragona que había abandonado a tan buen hombre.

Ordenaron lo mismo: pay de manzana y café con mucha azúcar, ambos solo se sonrieron con complicidad y en seguida esperaron a que sus pedidos llegaran.

Claire quiso aprovechar tener al mayor a su disposición unos minutos, tomando algo de valentía decidió hacerle unas preguntas antes de que sus desayunos llegaran y, seguramente, el otro se marchara en el minuto.

–¿A todos los Fueghre les gusta lo dulce? –Preguntó buscando una libretita en donde anotaba todo lo relacionado con su casta.

–Lo dudo –aseguró él con una mueca parecida a una… una… ¿sonrisa? ¿Se estaría burlando de ella?–, mis hermanos prefieren las ensaladas.

–¿Eso quiere decir que podemos ser vegetarianos? –Abrió la libreta y se puso a escribir lo que el contrario le compartía como si se tratara del significado de la vida, que, a decir verdad, no era tan diferente para Claire.

El ojiverde la miró divertido, conteniéndose de soltar una carcajada.

–Todos los dragones podemos ser vegetarianos, ¿no te lo dijo tu padre?

–Quería escucharlo de un Fueghre –se defendió ella haciendo un puchero–, tal vez los Aighre y nosotros somos más diferentes de lo que todos piensan.

Antes de que el ojiverde pudiera decir algo, un mesero llegó con sus órdenes y se retiró en el momento, sin esperar a que pidieran algo más; una actitud muy común debido a que así eran tratados todos los dragones, sino era agresivamente, en definitivo era despectivo. Ninguno de los dos se vio afectado por ello.

Claire comenzó a comer como si esa fuera a ser su último bocado, pero en seguida se detuvo y miró al contrario como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

–¿Cómo te llamas? –Preguntó sonando culpable por no saber el nombre del dragón que le invitaba el desayuno.

El mayor dejó escapar una carcajada, casi ahogándose con el pedazo de pay a medio comer; luego de tomar un trago de café para que se le pasara, fue capaz de contestar su pregunta.

–Vaya que ni me acordaba que no me había presentado –Dio negando con la cabeza–. Me llamo Dean Winchester.

Claire abrió sus ojos como platos, completamente sorprendida y poniendo a Dean incómodo.

–¡Winchester! ¿De John El Fuego Winchester? –Preguntó ella como preguntando si se tratara de Dios mismo.

Dean rodó los ojos, harto de que le compararan con su padre, ¿pero cómo no causaría impresión el ser el hijo de uno de los dragones Fueghre más importantes de todos? Bueno, también no era sorprendente que Claire reconociera en seguida el apellido Winchester, pues como Dean lo veía, ella tal vez investigó todo lo relacionado con su especie durante años buscando respuestas a sus preguntas, obvio se encontraría con todas las proezas de John, si el condenado dragón estaba registrado en todos los libros que tuvieran que ver con fuego y sus prácticas.

–Sí, es-fue mi padre –Asintió Dean ya no tan orgulloso de mencionarlo en todas y cada una de sus conversaciones.

–¡Asombroso…! –Suspiró Claire para sí misma –Debió ser genial que alguien como él te enseñara a manejar tus habilidades.

–Si soy sincero, fue un maldito hijo de perra, y no tengo nada en contra de mis abuelos, pero… Era bueno con los espectáculos, con las cacerías, con cada habilidad física que se le pusiera en frente, pero apestaba siendo un padre, y más siendo un padre entrenador.

Ella bajó la mirada, apenada por haber idolatrado a un hombre que, al parecer, no era tan bueno como los libros lo pintaban.

–Lo siento, no lo sabía.

–No importa –Dean sonrió reconciliadoramente–. Espero yo ser mejor de lo que él jamás pudo serlo.

Claire levantó la mirada ante las palabras del mayor y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la determinación del mayor al decir aquello.

–E-Eso quiere decir que… que usted…

–Bajo mis reglas y sin cuestionar nada, puedo enseñarte algunas cosas –Aseguró Dean asintiendo.

–¡Claro, lo que usted diga! –Exclamó Claire levantándose de su asiento con la más brillante de las sonrisas adornando su rostro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigue la familia Shurley...


	3. Los Aighre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La desventurada búsqueda de Castiel y Hannah para encontrar a Claire.

En Hevelhr, hogar de los dragones Aighre, Jack ya no podía resguardar más la desaparición de su hermana. Apenas había sido un día desde que Castiel había llegado al pueblo de su viaje cuando las mentiras comenzaron a juntársele al joven híbrido, quien de asegurar que Claire solo había ido a comprar algo para comer (teniendo la alacena llena) terminó diciendo que se quedaría a dormir en la casa de una amiga -que nadie conocía- por la misma cantidad de tiempo que tardara Claire en regresar de Kansas.

Castiel no era tonto, el hombre realmente nunca les enseñó a mentir, -que cómo es que Claire terminó siendo tan buena en ello, eso era un misterio- así que Jack sentía cómo el mundo se le cerraba cada que su padre preguntaba por su hija y él no tenía respuesta para ello, porque, seamos sinceros, lo más probable era que Claire tampoco supiera dónde estaba.

–Qué curioso que nadie en el pueblo conozca a alguien llamada Alex, ¿no crees, Jack? –Comentó Castiel ya una vez el tío Gabriel y la tía Hannah se hubieron ido a dormir.

–Es que… –El rubio se encogió en su asiento tragando grueso– Se acababa de mudar… aquí… Por… aquí…

Hubo un largo silencio entre padre e hijo, este último no hizo más que intentar encontrar nuevamente su voz, tal vez deshacerse de la sensación de sequedad en su boca que no hacía más que hacerle sentir peor.

_“¿Desde qué momento mentirle a su padre era buena idea?”_

–No me enojaré si me dices la verdad ahora –Castiel se había hartado de irse por las ramas y decidió ser más directo–, ¿dónde está Claire?

 

_“–Prometo regresar en dos semanas como máximo, –decía su hermana mientras guardaba sus cosas en una maleta– solo debes cubrirme unos días, ¿crees poder hacerlo?_

_–Sigo creyendo que no es buena idea –Dijo Jack mirando a Claire con súplica en sus ojos–. Papá dijo que te conseguiría a alguien para entrenarte, que solo fueras paciente._

_–Jack… No puedo… No puedo esperar más tiempo a ver si manejo este fuego antes de lastimarlos a ustedes más de lo que lo he hecho ya… No quiero correr el riesgo de perderlos como… como casi los pierdo ayer._

_–Fue un accidente –Se apresuró a decir el menor tomando a su hermana de los brazos–. A mí me pasa lo mis-_

_–¡Pero tú tienes quién te ayude a controlar, aunque sea, una mitad de tus habilidades! ¡Yo no! –Exclamó ella lanzando un poco de fuego a sus costados, apartando a su hermanito en el momento– ¡Jack! Oh, idiota… ¿Estás bien?_

_Preguntó ella no atreviéndose a acercársele más al menor, quien ahora no podía ocultar la mirada de miedo dirigida hacia su hermana._

_–E-Estoy bien, Clari…_

_Pero ella no le creyó._

_–No hay un solo Fueghre en todo el estado excepto yo… –Murmuró mientras se sentaba en la cama a un lado de Jack– Así que, por favor, Jack, solo cúbreme unos días._

_–Está bien –Asintió él con un suspiro derrotado.”_

 

Castiel esperó paciente-no-tan-paciente la respuesta del rubio hasta que se hartó y pasó afligido las manos por su rostro.

–Jack, necesito que me digas si sabes dónde está tu hermana.

–No lo sé… –Murmuró el chico bajando su mirada a su regazo. Castiel sintió su mundo derrumbarse en ese preciso instante–. Claire dijo que buscaría a un maestro en Kansas, que regresaría en dos semanas el mismo día que fuiste a Minnesota con el tío Gabriel…

–Eso fue hace más de dos semanas, Jack, ¡¿por qué no me lo dijiste?! –Le regañó el mayor subiendo varios niveles su tono de voz.

–Quise darle tiempo de volver, digo, ¿qué tal si solo tardaba un par de días más?

–Entonces debió haber llamado y decírtelo, ¿quién puede afirmarnos que no está en problemas? –Dijo el dragón transformando sus ojos a los de su verdadera forma, sus pupilas estiradas verticalmente mientras el resto de sus ojos eran de un azul profundo, normalmente un azul tranquilizador, pero ahora eran feroces, una mirada que Jack nunca había visto a su padre utilizar en algo más que no fuera su presa. Y ahora estaban en su dirección.

–L-Lo siento, yo…

–No importa –Suspiró el mayor parpadeando un par de veces, perdiendo así la ferocidad en su mirada–. Mañana saldré con tu tía Hannah a buscar a Claire.

Dicho esto, se levantó de su asiento rumbo a las habitaciones para informarle de las nuevas a su hermana, pero Jack se sentía aún culpable y decidió pedirle a su padre el salir con él en busca de la Fueghre.

–No, Jack –Respondió el mayor sin voltearse–, ya hiciste los favores suficientes.

 

 

 

 

 

Al día siguiente, como fue prometido por Castiel, los dos hermanos salieron a primera hora en un tren con dirección a Topeka, Kansas, ambos con dinero y equipaje suficiente para estar fuera un par de meses, ambos con una foto de Claire para pedir cualquier información relevante que pudiera decirles dónde estaba la joven Fueghre.

–¿Confías en Gabriel para estar a cargo de Jack? –Preguntó Hannah una vez abordaron el tren que les llevaría a la ciudad más prometedora y cercana de un estado que también era conocido como el _Estado del Fuego,_ haciendo alusión a los dragones Fueghre que habitaban ahí y nada más ahí.

–Prefiero pensar que es al revés –Contestó el mayor sin apartar la vista de la ventana, viendo cómo el paisaje cambiaba, demasiado notorio para el dragón que ya se había aclimatado a su ambiente.

–Tengo una pregunta muy seria qué hacerte, Castiel –Dijo la menor tomando a su hermano de la mano y pidiendo con la mirada unos minutos de atención.

–¿Qué sucede?

–No somos ingenuos, ya ninguno de los dos lo es –comenzó a decir ella en tono suave, tono que la delataba de estar a punto de echar una bomba al corazón de su hermano–, sabemos lo que un Fuegh-lo que cualquier dragón, es capaz de hacer –Castiel se removió incómodo en su asiento–. ¿Estás listo para, seguramente, reencontrarte con el padre de Claire?

Castiel miró a su hermana a los ojos; claro que no lo estaba, pero sabía que los dragones podían presentir cuando su sangre estaba cerca, era muy probable que Dean encontrara a Claire, aún si no sabía que tenía una hija. Antes había sencillo ocultarla de su progenitor porque estaban a varios kilómetros (por Dios, estaban a todo un estado de distancia), pero ahora, seguramente, el dragón interno de Dean podría sentir la presencia de su descendencia así no pudiera entender la sensación, y lo peor era que su hija también tendría la necesidad de encontrarse con su padre.

–Puede que Dean esté muerto hoy en día –Murmuró Castiel no muy convencido–. O tal vez se haya mudado.

–Dean volvió a Kansas hace años, hermano, deberías saberlo mejor que nadie –Hannah se arrepintió demasiado tarde de sus palabras; por supuesto que el mayor lo sabía, sabía eso tan bien que prefirió irse a vivir con sus hermanos a Nebraska que quedarse en Kansas para ver al alguna vez amor de su vida irse con alguien más–. Lo siento, no recordaba…

–Tranquila –Se apresuró a decir el mayor antes de que su hermana dijera algo más que pudiera arruinar su relación, más ahora que necesitaba de toda su ayuda para encontrar a su hija–. Comprendo tu preocupación por la posible reacción que pueda tener al reencontrarme con Dean, pero ahora mi principal propósito es encontrar a _mi_ hija; si su padre la encontró antes, no tendré de otra que hablar con él y ocultar lo mejor posible la ascendencia de Claire, y si lo encuentro por mera casualidad, sin relación aún con ella… haré lo que mejor se me da y lo ignoraré.

Hannah dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

Sí, claro, como si Castiel Shurley fuera capaz de ignorar a Dean Winchester.

 

 

 

 

 

En cuanto bajaron del tren, no perdieron tiempo en ir a cada una de las casillas para preguntar por la chica de la foto, ninguno pudo responderles con precisión, solo hubieron menciones vagas de una chica con _un carácter_ _difícil_ , como la describieron los más educados, y claro que los dos hermanos supieron que se trataba de Claire.

–No sé a dónde fue –Dijo el hombre que fue de mayor ayuda–, pero lo primero que me preguntó fue si conocía alguna academia para dragones Fueghre, ¿puede creerlo?

–Sí, suena como ella –Asintió Castiel pasando las manos por su rostro.

–¿No le dijo a dónde fue? Cualquier otra cosa que pudiera ayudarnos a encontrarla, se lo remuneraremos –Preguntó Hannah extendiendo un billete de cinco dólares.

El hombre, cuyo uniforme le delataba de llamarse Inías, miró el billete, casi como si no lo quisiera, así sus ojos destellaran de deseo.

–Ah… Sí –Dijo tomando el billete– Rowena la convenció de irse con ella y fue lo último que supe de la rubia.

–¿Rowena?

–¿Quién es Rowena? –Preguntó Castiel sonando más amenazante de lo que esperaba.

El hombre miró a ambos con el ceño fruncido, intentando distinguir si se trataba de una broma o si eran sinceros, pero las expresiones de los hermanos simplemente respondieron su duda.

–Es una bruja –suspiró cansado–, poderosa, algo perra, debo admitir, pero con un cuerpo para morirse… Es pelirroja, algo bajita, siempre en atuendos ostentosos y con acento europeo.

–¿Sabe dónde podremos encontrarla? –Preguntó Hannah adelantándose a su hermano.

–Pues…  –Inías hizo un gesto de dinero que los hermanos tardaron en comprender– Ya ven cómo va el dicho, dinero es saber.

–Estoy segura que el dicho va de otra manera… –Murmuró Hannah extendiendo otro billete.

–Bueno, para que lo sepan, Rowena es de las que encuentra a la gente, no al revés; pero tranquilos, ustedes tienen un anuncio de teatro sobre sus cabezas, estoy seguro que la pelirroja no tardará en abordarlos. Ahora muévanse de la fila, se junta la gente.

Los dos Aighre se alejaron de la taquilla mientras verificaban lo del anuncio del que hablaba Inías, sacándole una carcajada a dicho hombre.

–¡Definitivamente que Rowena les encontrará primero, ingenuos!

Y eso fue lo último que escucharon antes de salir de la estación.

 

 

 

 

 

Caminaron algunas horas por toda la ciudad, preguntando por esa tal Rowena y recibiendo la misma respuesta pero con diferentes tonos; Castiel lo notó entretenido luego de un rato, con algunos a punto de caer desmayados y otros escupiendo en cuanto mencionaban el nombre de la bruja más conocida de la ciudad, pero nadie sabía dónde se encontraba.

Ya algo cansados, pero sin ganas de rendirse tan fácilmente, los dos Aighre entraron en un pequeño restaurante preguntándole al mesero que les atendió sobre aquella misteriosa mujer que era su única pista para encontrar a la segunda más joven de su familia.

–No sé dónde está –Contestó el hombre sin expresión alguna en su rostro–; pero tengan por seguro que, si siguen preguntando por ella, lo más seguro es que nunca la encuentren.

–¿Y no habrá alguien que sepa encontrarla? –Preguntó Castiel antes de que el chico se desentendiera de ellos –Realmente necesitamos hablar con ella.

El mesero suspiró y asintió con la cabeza antes de dirigirse a otra mesa, donde una mujer aproximadamente de la edad de Castiel tomaba un café; el chico  se acercó a ella y le murmuró algo al oído, luego señaló la mesa de los hermanos y se apartó, dirigiéndole una mirada más al ojizarco antes de retirarse.

La desconocida de la otra mesa tomó su taza y se dirigió a ellos con una sonrisa que solo podría ser descrita como seductora, pero no estaba dirigida al mayor sino a su hermana...

–Escuché que tienen problemas con una bruja –Dijo ella tomando asiento al lado de Hannah, demasiado cerca a la menor para gusto de ambos.

–Le necesitamos para encontrar a alguien importante –Asintió Castiel sonando algo intimidante, solo por si la mujer no se había dado cuenta de que su mano estaba sobre los hombros de Hannah pareciéndose _demasiado_ a un abrazo.

–No puedo asegurarles que sé cómo encontrarla, pero sé quién puede –Sonrió ella captando el mensaje del ojizarco y permitiendo a Hannah alejarse un poco, pues ella no se movería de su lugar–. Y, vaya la casualidad, que conozco a este… ser viviente.

–¿Y qué quiere que le demos a cambio, señorita…?

–Megan Masters, pero pueden llamarme Meg –Respondió ella lanzándole miraditas a Hannah, quien aprovechó los centímetros de separación para voltearse a verla, estudiarla un poco y, con suerte, saber si era alguien de fiar, pero no había nada de ella que pudiera leerse como con el resto de las personas.

No había nada en los ojos de Megan más que un café tan oscuro que parecía ser negro, su piel era demasiado pálida para ser de Kansas y su cabello negro le llegaba apenas por debajo de sus hombros, pero seguro le llegaría más abajo si fuera completamente lacia; su ropa era de segunda, o tal vez solo demasiado vieja, pero, a diferencia de Hannah, no usaba vestido o falda sino pantalones, seguro llamaba mucho la atención por ese detalle.

–¿Y qué es lo que quiere a cambio, Meg? –Preguntó Hannah por primera vez, captando así la atención de los dos mayores.

 La susodicha le lanzó una mirada más traviesa que las anteriores, guiñándole un ojo con cuidado de que el único hombre en la mesa no la cachara, pero menos discreta a la hora de sonreírle y mirarle de arriba para abajo.

–Te contaré todo lo que sé esta noche en mi casa –Meg se levantó y le entregó un papel con la dirección de su vivienda previamente anotada–. Llega a las seis de la tarde y ¡ah! No lleves a tu amigo, soy muy celosa en algunas cosas.

Dicho esto, dejó el dinero de su café sobre la mesa y se fue.

Fueron algunos minutos en silencio en lo que ambos hermanos procesaban lo que acababa de ocurrir; ni siquiera dándose cuenta del mesero que recogía el dinero y se iba luego de preguntar si querían algo más, a lo que, claro estaba, no le respondieron.

–No irás –Dijo finalmente Castiel negando con la cabeza.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

El mayor le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a su hermana, pero, habría de ser sinceros, Hannah era aún muy crédula e inocente como para leer entre líneas lo que Megan Masters _realmente_ quería decir con “Ve a mi casa sin tu hermano”; así que no, Castiel no permitiría a otro Shurley caer en la misma estúpida decisión de ir a la casa de alguien que acababan de conocer con la idea de que solo serían _amigos._

–Porque lo digo yo –espetó Castiel mirando a su hermana, quien le devolvió una mirada retadora–. Buscaremos a alguien más y-

–¡No! –Exclamó la menor frunciendo el ceño– Estamos hablando de alguien que por fin puede darnos respuestas sobre el paradero de Claire. Le hemos preguntado a toda Topeka y nadie parece darnos más que respuestas vagas o escupitajos sobre esa tal Rowena. Han sido semanas de Claire desaparecida ¿y tú quieres dejar ir esta oportunidad?

Castiel pasó sus manos por el rostro, comenzaba a desesperarse de que Hannah no comprendiese lo que estaba ocurriendo realmente. Sí, quería encontrar a su hija lo más pronto posible, y si la bruja era la única manera de encontrarla, pues que así fuera, pero no usaría a su hermana como moneda de cambio.

–Es obvio que quiere acostarse contigo, ¿bien? –Soltó finalmente el mayor sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho demasiado fuerte y que había captado la atención de algunos clientes y dos meseros– Te hará sentir en las nubes; se asegurará de que nunca quieras irte de sus brazos y luego desaparecerá sin dejar rastro, ¿es eso lo que quieres? ¿Que tu hija te pregunte por su otro progenitor y no le puedas responder? Tal vez tengas mi suerte y no sea Aighre, ¿quieres volver a Topeka a buscarle porque no pudiste enseñarle nada? No cometas mis mismos errores, Hannah, porque será historia de no acabar –Al terminar de hablar, Castiel no se había dado cuenta que de su ojo se habían escapado un par de lágrimas, ni que su voz se había cortado o su tono disminuido hasta casi ser un susurro; pero su hermana se había dado cuenta.

Ella se quedó callada por unos segundos, atorándosele en la garganta todas esas cosas que iba a seguir diciendo sobre su hermano dejando ir una buena oportunidad; pero, oh vaya suerte la de ambos, cuando ella no lo pensó dos veces al soltar otra bomba al corazón de su hermano.

–Tranquilo, Cassie, yo no le ocultaré la verdad a nadie.

 

 

Hannah tocó a la puerta de Meg esa misma tarde con un claro objetivo en mente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy bien, aviso desde este capítulo que el siguiente será SMUT, pero ¡eh eh eh eh eh! Para la carrosería ahí; será "yuri" (chicaXchica) Guste o no, será parte de mi historia y lo publicaré. Pero tranquil@s, pronto vendrá el tan esperado Destiel por el que ustedes firmaron, así que sean pacientes... Por favor.


	4. Hannah y Meg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah acepta los términos de Meg para obtener información.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo el capítulo es yuri (chicaXchica), si no te gusta ni la pareja ni el género no lo leas (además que contiene escenas de sexo). Y si lo lees espero te guste ;)  
> En todo caso puedes saltarte al siguiente capítulo, pues este podría considerarse "de relleno" y no tiene mucho peso en la historia principal.

La casa de Megan Masters era de color blanco, su jardín se veía descuidado y el pequeño balcón que daba la bienvenida a Hannah parecía no haber tenido el trato indicado desde hacía algunos años; en general, a primera impresión la casa de la mujer parecía ser de una familia acomodada, sin embargo, en un acercamiento más profundo (o puede que no tanto) la casa de Meg parecía abandonada a la suerte, como si su dueña hubiera sido obligada a vivir bajo el techo de una niñez no muy encantadora y, ahora, como venganza pasiva, ella no se encargara de mantener en buenas condiciones el lugar.

–¿Quieres seguir admirando mi balcón o prefieres que te invite a pasar?

La voz de Meg sobresaltó a Hannah, quien observaba con algo de intriga el relieve de la pared; la contraria se encontraba recargada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, mordiéndose el labio inferior ante la vista que su invitada.

–Lo siento, yo… Hmmm… Sí, quiero pasar.

Meg le sonrió de lado y permitió que la oji azul entrara.

El interior de la casa no era muy diferente al exterior; su piso rechinaba un poco por cada dos pasos que Hannah daba, las paredes estaban cuartadas y el barandal de la escalera que subía a las habitaciones tenía un par de astillas salidas.

–Espero que Su Majestad no se sienta asqueada de estar en un lugar así –Se burló la anfitriona sin apartar la mirada de la espalda baja de su invitada.

–Este sería un lugar muy bonito si le pusieras más atención –Opinó Hannah volteándose por completo a Meg y regalándole una sonrisa de labios.

¿Sonaría mal si se dijera que esa simple sonrisa había excitado un poco a la contraria? Meg supo ocultarlo bien, pues solo dejó salir una exhalación con la nariz y se dirigió a la cocina, escuchando a Hannah siguiéndola con pasos tímidos.

–Supongo sabes por qué te invité –Dijo sacando dos vasos de cristal y una botella de coñac; Hannah no respondió, solo aceptó el trago en cuanto Meg se lo extendió–; viniste para saber qué será de tu sobrina, pero no doy mis servicios gratuitos.

–Gracioso que digas eso, porque la única que parece estar dando _sus servicios_ aquí, soy yo.

 La contraria dejó escapar una corta carcajada, acercándose a Hannah hasta quedar sus rostros a pocos centímetros de distancia, la menor se tomó de un trago el contenido de su vaso mientras Meg se deleitaba viendo a su invitada ponerse nerviosa por lo que podría ser su primera vez.

–Bueno… –La mayor se acercó a la oreja de su próxima víctima, le susurró, rosando con sus dientes el lóbulo izquierdo, y acercándole más a ella con ambas manos– Con lo que te haré gozar, verás que en realidad soy yo quien te hace un favor.

Hannah comenzó a respirar más fuerte, como si el aire no le fuera suficiente, sintiendo el peligro emanar del cuerpo de Meg pero sin alejarse, por alguna razón disfrutando de su cercanía en lugar de repudiarla, como en un inicio había creído que pasaría.

–¿Qué me harás?

Esa pregunta había salido más temblorosa de lo que hubiese querido, más aún porque al parecer Meg disfrutaba viendo temblar a Hannah por su cercanía, y la menor no quería verse tan inexperta, por extraño que pareciera, a la joven Aighre realmente le importaba lo que aquella persona pensaba de ella, ¿qué pasaría si no le gustaba la manera en que le besaba? ¿Y si no le gustaban las vírgenes? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto?

–Tranquila… –Volvió a susurrarle Meg pero ahora más reconfortante– No te haré nada que tú no ruegues que te haga.

Meg le dio un beso en la mejilla para darle algo de credibilidad a sus palabras, aunque ciertamente también le había servido a Hannah para respirar más tranquila.

Así a la mayor le parecía excitante -y sexy- hacer gemir a la ojiazul en la encimera de la cocina, sabía que esa era la primera vez de Hannah, no podía ser tan salvaje como para hacerla sentir tan usada; pudiera ser que Meg no hubiera tenido la mejor primera vez, pero eso no quería decir que condenaría a alguien tan tierno como la menor a pasar por la misma humillación.

No en su guardia.

–Ven, vamos a mi habitación –Dijo tomándole de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos en un gesto más íntimo que logró hacer al corazón de la menor dar un brinco.

No corrieron a la habitación de Meg como varios hubiesen hecho, no, a decir verdad fueron a paso lento sin dejar por un segundo el agarre en la otra; platicaron un par de cosas, entre ellas de lo que habían ambas vivido en Kansas, sobre los mejores lugares de comida y lo variada que era la gente, se dieron su tiempo para subir, aprovechando la cantidad de escalones y el tiempo que se tomaban para subir uno por uno; se daban mutuamente un suave apretón, demostrando que podían comprenderse sin necesidad de palabras, dándose fuerzas de continuar subiendo los escalones hasta llegar a la puerta gris oscuro, donde Meg volteó a darle un corto pero cálido beso en los labios a Hannah, abriendo, con su mano libre, la puerta y dejando ver una cama tamaño matrimonial, un ropero y un escritorio a juego, además de una ventana que dejaba entrar luz solar suficiente como para iluminar por completo la habitación.

–No tengas miedo –Susurró Meg al oído de Hannah mientras le abrazaba por detrás, siguiéndole con varios besos recorriendo el cuello de la menor soltándole algunos suspiros– Solo sigue mi ritmo.

Hannah quiso arrepentirse en ese momento –así la mayor parte de ella deseara continuar–, pero un click de la puerta le hizo olvidarse de sus ganas de salir corriendo.

Meg la guió hasta la cama sin dejar de delinear con besos su mentón, pasar su lengua por su cuello y explorar con ambas manos el cuerpo de su joven amante cubierto por un fino vestido rosado no muy ostentoso.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar Meg mientras dejaba a Hannah acostarse en la cama para continuar con su ritual de besos, era que ese vestido sería más fácil de quitar que el del resto de sus amantes.

En cuanto Hannah pudo hallarle el ritmo a los besos de Meg, comenzó a quejarse por la ropa de la contraria, tan tiesa y rasposa cuando ella lo que quería sentir era la piel desnuda de la mayor contra la suya; dejó escapar un quejido demostrando su disgusto mientras buscaba la manera de quitarle ese chaleco y ese pantalón algo entallado. Meg soltó una risita al sentir las manos desesperadas de la que en un principio era la más tímida, cediendo en seguida a sus caprichos, regalándole un profundo y casto beso en los labios cada que una de sus prendas era removida hasta quedar con nada más que una delgada camisa; pero luego fue turno de Hannah de devolver el favor, mas cuando quiso quitarse el vestido, Meg la detuvo.

–Shhh… La única que puede quitarte la ropa aquí soy yo –Dijo apenas despegando sus labios de los de Hannah, enviándole a esta última pequeñas descargas eléctricas a la zona de su entrepierna arrancándole un pequeño pero muy audible gemido.

Hannah sintió las manos expertas de la mayor bajar de sus pechos a sus piernas sin dejar de tocarla, vio con intriga y excitación cómo Meg bajaba su cuerpo entero hasta que su cabeza terminó a la altura del abdomen de la menor; sintió sus dedos quitarle los zapatos y subiendo con tranquilidad por sus piernas, Hannah, ante la sorpresa de sentir las manos de alguien más subir más allá de sus tobillos, dejó escapar un jadeo, alentando a Meg continuar con su tarea.

La menor podía sentir el aliento de Meg acariciándole toda la zona de su entrepierna, no quiso verse tan desesperada por el toque de la mayor así que ocupó sus manos apretando las sábanas debajo de ella, intentó controlar su ya acelerada respiración y callar esos gemidos de placer que se le escapaban sin que ella cayera en cuenta de ello. Meg sabía lo que le provocaba a su amante, aprovechó el terreno ya ganado para jugar un poco, lamiendo los exteriores de su vagina, cerciorándose de que su aliento acariciara aquella húmeda entrada.

–Hmm… Meg… Megan… –Gimoteó Hannah ya no aguantando más y moviendo sus caderas hacia abajo para poder sentir aquella lengua por completo.

–Así que ahora somos impacientes, ¿uh? –Sonrió la anfitriona sin apartarse de su entrepierna– ¿Sabes? Para ser virgen abres muy bien las piernas.

Hannah se sonrojó por completo, avergonzada por parecer tan dispuesta a tener sexo siendo que nunca lo había experimentado; estuvo a punto de cerrar sus piernas para impedirle el paso, pero Meg se le adelantó, tomando cada rodilla de la menor con sus manos, abriéndola más pero sin lastimarla; subió hasta quedar cara a cara con la chica debajo de ella, utilizando esa estúpida sonrisa burlona por la cual la menor comenzaba a caer.

–Y no te irás de aquí sin habérmelo dado todo, Hannah.

Antes de que la susodicha dijera algo, los labios de Meg se toparon con los de ella, fundiéndose en un beso más hambriento, necesitado, demostrando cuánto ambas anhelaban consumar su acto. Durante el beso Meg se quitó su última prenda, haciendo lo mismo con su amante y su vestido, quitándoselo por debajo a manera de no romper el beso, cuyas nuevas aliadas eran sus lenguas explorando cada parte de la cavidad contraria.

La piel de Hannah era tan suave, tersa y blanca, a punto de ser marcada por los besos y mordidas de Meg. Ambas mujeres se restregaban contra el cuerpo contrario, moviéndose junto a ellas la cama de la anfitriona, quien mantenía el ritmo que ambas seguían; los únicos sonidos emitidos eran los gemidos y el constante golpeteo de la cabecera de la cama contra la pared, una combinación que mantenía a Hannah al borde, uniéndose pronto los dedos de la mayor apretando su entrada, cuya humedad facilitaba la penetración de los mismos; la menor quiso regresarle el favor con sus propios dedos, pero esta se lo impidió.

–Meg… por favor… quiero ah… ah… –Se veía imposible poder formular una oración con un tercer dedo dentro.

–Solo un poco más… –Murmuró Meg sobre los labios de su joven amante–Vamos nena, solo un poco más…

Pero Hannah se negaba a terminar ella sola, negando con la cabeza con la poca cordura que pudo acopiar.

–Quiero acabar contigo ah… ah… por favor… junta-ah… juntas…

La ojiazul sintió la sonrisa de Meg sobre la piel de su pecho, seguido de unos besos húmedos.

–En ese caso necesitaremos otra posición…

Antes de que la contraria pudiera siquiera procesar las palabras de su amante, sintió cómo esta sacaba sus dedos de su entrada y levantaba su pierna derecha, Meg pasó su pierna izquierda por debajo de la derecha de Hannah y se enderezó, quedando ambas vaginas una contra la otra.

–Ah, Meg… Meg… Hmmm… –Gimió Hannah con el poco oxígeno de sus pulmones al sentir aquella humedad contra la suya.

–Vamos a divertirnos –Dijo a su amante moviéndose de atrás para adelante sin romper contacto con Hannah.

Ambas gimieron al unísono, entregándose por completo a la contraria hasta que el orgasmo las alcanzó al mismo tiempo.

 


	5. Gabriel y el Fueghre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con la huída de Claire y con Castiel junto a Hannah buscándola, solo quedan Gabriel y Jack en la granja; pero el drama no permite descansar a ningún Shurley en paz, lo cual significa no más tranquilidad en las vidas de este dragón amante de las bromas y su sobrino.

–¡Tío Gabe! ¡Tío Gabriel, ayu-!

Aquella forma abrupta del grito desesperado de su sobrino obligó al mayor dejar toda la broma de la cubeta de agua sobre la puerta para después e ir corriendo hacia donde habría podido jurar haber escuchado a Jack.

–¿Jack? –Le llamó el otro mientras pasaba de correr a caminar por todo el espacio que tenían de patio trasero–Jack, ¿dónde estás?

El más joven no respondió y Gabriel podía sentir su corazón al mil por hora; su imaginación le jugaba una muy mala pasada y todos los peores escenarios posibles comenzaron a formarse en su cabeza mientras el olor del pequeño desaparecía y era reemplazado por el aroma de alguien más, un completo desconocido, no, no solo un desconocido, un forajido que ni siquiera era de Nebraska.

Unos pasos más adentrado en el bosque, Gabriel escuchó los intentos fallidos de su sobrino de llamarlo, silenciados seguramente por las manos de su captor.

–¡Jack! –Exclamó el Aighre en cuanto los percibió más cerca, apresurando su paso y convirtiéndolo poco a poco en una persecución, lo sabía bien porque podía escuchar otro corazón al de su sobrino latir con fuerza, seguro apresurando sus pasos para que no le alcanzara...

Qué iluso.

Pronto los pasos humanos se hicieron más bestiales, sus ojos color miel pasaron a ser de un azul turquesa y su piel dejó la suavidad a un lado para reemplazarla por escamas y plumas de color dorado.

La verdadera forma de Gabriel medía tres metros de alto y seis de largo, de hombro a hombro era al menos metro y medio; cada una de sus garras eran lo suficientemente grandes como para partir un árbol mediano de dos tajos, sus colmillos no eran menos grandes o afilados; al ser de los mayores, poseía tres alas a cada lado y cada una era de al menos una tercera parte de su cuerpo.

Sintiendo la ventaja del tamaño jugarle a favor por primera vez en años, Gabriel no se preocupó por el estrecho camino, tomando impulso se levantó por sobre las copas de los árboles con un salto y un aleteo de sus enormes y poderosas alas.

Pero el captor de su sobrino demostraba ser un rival competente, pues aunque iban a pie no se las veía difícil el continuar manteniendo la distancia entre ambos. Gabriel, desesperado por salvar al más joven, dejó escapar un rugido de advertencia.

¿Cómo demonios era que ese humano era capaz de mantener una velocidad de 200 kilómetros por hora? Gabriel sabía que era un humano, por eso le pareció apropiado transformarse, sin embargo ahora comenzaba a dudar de su decisión porque, siendo que el secuestrador podía mantener esa velocidad desde un principio, ¿por qué no lo había hecho desde antes…?

El humano no parecía desacelerar, tampoco trastabillar como lo hacía el resto de la especie, por lo que Gabriel decidió ser más directo en su petición lanzándole un ataque a pocos metros. Los ataques de los Aighre eran nada más ni nada menos que sus propias garras y colmillos, los cuales lanzaban con precisión y les volvían a crecer casi en seguida; además, en combates cuerpo a cuerpo, inclusive podían hacer crecer púas de las falanges de sus alas, aunque estas púas eran más como garras retráctiles. Gabriel pudo notar cómo finalmente su presa vacilaba para tomar su rumbo nuevamente, dándole algo de tiempo al Aighre a acercársele más en un par de aleteos, preparando otro ataque de advertencia para en cuanto sus garras hubiesen crecido lo suficiente y no se encontrara tan lejos.

Si Jack no estuviera tan cerca de su captor, el mayor no dudaría en lanzarle un par de ataques, pero las dagas podrían lastimar de gravedad a su sobrino, y, a pesar de éste ser un Aighre (al menos más que su hermana), no podría sobrevivir un ataque de tal magnitud, no siendo tan joven, menos sin haber tenido siquiera su primera transformación.

En ese momento sintió un dolor punzante en una de sus alas derechas, luego otro dolor en su pecho; pero un Aighre no se da por vencido tan fácilmente, así que, antes de que sus alas le fallasen y le hicieran caer, Gabriel soltó un par de ataques de advertencia, esperando no haberle dado a su sobrino antes de que todo se volviese negro.

**°°°**

Lo primero que sintió Gabriel al despertar fue la dureza de su cama… Su cama, siempre tan cómoda y ahora… ¿Fue eso una gota de agua a lo lejos?

Agua… Cubeta… ¡Jack!

–¡Jack! –Exclamó Gabriel incorporándose de un salto, desconociendo en seguida el cuarto húmedo en el cual se encontraba– ¿Pero qué…? ¡Jack! ¿Me escuchas?

–Me alegra que hayas despertado, pero no tienes que despertar a todos aquí, ¿sabes? –Dijo una voz arrastrando un poco las palabras, parecía haber estado durmiendo hace poco. Gabriel volteó hacia donde ésta provenía y se percató de un par de ojos observándole desde la oscuridad de un rincón al otro lado de ese extraño cuarto.

–Yo… Busco a mi sobrino… –Comenzó a explicarse Gabriel acercándose al desconocido– Es un niño, diez años, cabello rubio-

–¿Dragón? –Le interrumpió el desconocido con voz pausada.

Gabriel sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al escuchar tanta… tristeza en una sola palabra; su mente no pudo hacer más que jugarle una mala pasada y hacerle pensar en todos los peores escenarios, si ese desconocido lo decía con tanta compasión era porque no le esperaba ningún buen futuro a su joven sobrino.

–¿Y qué si lo es?

Los ojos del desconocido brillaron en un color carmesí, observando a Gabriel detenidamente, sacándole un leve jadeo con tan siquiera pensar lo que aquella mirada quería decirle.

–Es un niño… –Dijo saboreando las palabras– Fácil de manipular, de asustar o de ganarse… Tú eres muy mayor… A ti te matarán.

El Aighre hizo lo posible por no verse afectado por las palabras de aquel dragón (que por el brillo carmesí, podía apostar que se trataba de un Fueghre) así que hizo acopio del poco coraje que le quedaba luego de haber escuchado esas no tan alentadoras palabras y se acercó al otro con paso tímido y con una mueca que parecía querer ser una sonrisa.

–¿Así que tú y yo estamos en las mismas? –Preguntó el rubio– ¿A ambos nos van a matar?

–No –dijo soltando un suspiro–, a ti te matarán; a mí ya me manipulan.

Gabriel desvió su mirada, posándola en cualquier otra parte pero aquel rincón; ese dragón no parecía tener muchas esperanzas en su propia vida, lo peor era que en lugar de sonar triste sonaba resignado, como si aquella no fuera la primera vez que alguien llegara y cuyo destino fuera la muerte. ¿Cómo era posible que simples humanos pudieran destrozar así la voluntad de un dragón?

 _“Aunque no son exactamente simples…”_ Pensó Gabriel recordando al secuestrador de Jack correr a gran velocidad, inconscientemente apretando sus puños y sintiendo sus ojos convertirse en un azul turquesa. Pero claro, a él le tomaría algo más que unas simples palabras desalentadoras el dejarse vencer; después de todo aún debía salvar a su sobrino de lo que fuera que fueran a hacerle estos… _humanos._

–Bien, dragón manipulable –Murmuró el Aighre dándole la espalda–, si me permites, debo salvar a mi sobrino de terminar igual que tú.

Dichas aquellas palabras, Gabriel comenzó su transformación, sintiéndose libre de volver a su verdadera forma, haciéndole sentir claustrofóbico en aquel cuarto de ocho por siete metros; sus alas no lograron extenderse, pero era suficiente con poder enderezarse y tirar la puerta que le mantenía prisionero…

La puerta no cedió.

Gabriel lo intentó nuevamente, ahora utilizando sus garras para arañar y debilitar lo más posible a la misma; luego de cinco zarpazos volvió a dejar caer todo su cuerpo y… Nada.

Pero ese apenas era el segundo intento, no podía rendirse tan pronto, su orgullo se lo impedía. Así que intentó nuevamente con el doble de zarpazos, empujando aquella puerta unas tres veces antes de repetir.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis zarpazos.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis empujones.

Nada.

Repetir.

Gabriel comenzó a desesperarse luego del trigésimo intento, soltando un rugido desesperado, deseando con toda su alma que Jack le escuchase y supiese que no estaba solo, que su tío preferido no lo había abandonado.

–Si sigues así habrá más posibilidades de que te maten –Dijo el dragón desconocido saliendo por primera vez de las sombras; su cabello era castaño oscuro y le llegaba a los hombros, sus ojos eran tornasol, y, aun teniendo a su lado a un dragón de tres metros de alto, se veía era bastante alto.

En respuesta Gabriel soltó un bufido, volteándosele a ver un segundo para regresar su mirada a la puerta, cuyas marcas de garras no parecían más que rasguños de gato doméstico.

–Te recomiendo dejar de intentar, es inútil. Yo llevo la mitad de mi vida queriendo salir de aquí; además, entre menos te opongas, es más probable que te dejen ver a tu sobrino.

El Aighre ahora sostuvo la mirada del humano, notando así lo verdaderamente roto que aquel dragón estaba, temiendo terminar él igual, o peor, que Jack se viera en la misma situación.

–Si es que te hace sentir mejor… Cuando son niños pueden dormir en los cuartos de arriba.

Eso no le hizo sentir mejor.

–¿Cómo puedo verlo? –Preguntó Gabriel tomando su forma humana y dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas, mirando al suelo.

–En cuanto vengan, sé el mejor sirviente, te darán la oportunidad de al menos despedirte.

Y como si el castaño los hubiese invocado, unos pasos se escucharon acercándose a la puerta, como si se tratara de la más común, se abrió sin esfuerzo dándole vista a ambos dragones del pasillo y del responsable de que su especie fuera reducida a simples sirvientes.

–¡Oh, pero qué extraordinario ejemplar Aighre! –Exclamó el hombre con una sonrisa siniestra en los labios; su traje inmaculadamente blanco contrastaba con su cabello largo y su barba de varios días– Pero qué mal educado debo parecer en este momento, permíteme presentarme; me llamo Asmadeus.

Hubo silencio en el recinto por varios segundos antes de que el más bajo recibiera un codeo del otro dragón, indicándole que ahora era su turno de presentarse.

–Amm… Gabriel Shurley –Dijo el rubio finalmente.

Asmadeus asintió lentamente, susurrando el apellido del dragón para sí mismo, saboreando el poder de tener a un Shurley finalmente bajo su control, pues estos eran conocidos por ser unos malditos obstinados que no permitían nadie les domara como era debido.

–Oh, eso explica el gran ejemplar que-

–¿Dónde está Jack? –Interrumpió Gabriel sintiéndose ya demasiado paciente, a pesar de no haber transcurrido más de dos minutos de conversación.

La mirada que el humano le dirigió le hubiera hecho retroceder de no ser porque _solo era un humano_ , y no podría contra un Aighre como él.

–¿Jack? –Preguntó con una sonrisa que era todo menos amable.

–Mi sobrino –Comenzó a explicarse Gabriel sin apartar la mirada del contrario–; uno de los tuyos lo tomó y se lo llevó, por eso estoy aquí, ¡exijo saber dón-Agh!

Una fuerza le estampó contra la pared contraria a la puerta, sacándole todo el aire de sus pulmones y no permitiéndole recuperarse mientras Asmadeus se acercaba a paso felino con una mirada de superioridad que casi hace vomitar al dragón.

–Muy bien, dragón –Comenzó a hablar el _humano_ –; déjame dejarte esto muy en claro: Tú no puedes exigir nada aquí, ¿entendido? Aquí no eres nada excepto buen material de inversión, tu uso es meramente monetario, ¿sabes cuántos huéspedes han pedido por un Aighre? Pero no eres el único de tu especie, así que no te sientas especial.

Gabriel comenzó a retorcerse a falta de oxígeno, pero aquella fuerza no le dejaba; posó su mirada en la figura del otro dragón pidiendo ayuda, pero este solo bajó la mirada al suelo.

 _¿Qué tan roto puede estar un dragón como para que ni siquiera pueda revelarse ante un hechicero distraído?_ Se preguntó Gabriel sintiéndose desfallecer.

Entonces aquella fuerza invisible se alejó, dejándole caer sobre el suelo pero sin ganas de levantarse, al menos no hasta que pudiera recuperar por completo la respiración.

–Con respecto a tu sobrino… –Asmadeus dio media vuelta, levantando poco a poco la voz mientras se iba alejando– Se´de quién hablas; buen muchacho, muy complaciente, será uno de los favoritos, te lo garantizo.

Y con ello el hechicero abandonó el lugar, cerrándose la puerta por sí misma detrás de él.

–Siéntete agradecido de que te dejara vivir –Comentó el dragón Fueghre acercándose a Gabriel para ayudarle a levantarse.

–¡No me toques! –Exclamó el rubio con la voz rasposa– Tú… Eres un insulto para los de tu casta –El contrario frunció el ceño ante las palabras del Aighre– ¡Muéstrate ofendido, colérico o impotente si así lo prefieres, no seas un maldito resignado!

El Fueghre le hubiera dado un buena paliza al contrario de no haber sido porque se dio cuenta de cómo éste comenzaba a llorar, sintiéndose perdido, solo y…

–Ya, ya –Dijo el más alto abrazándole a pesar de las quejas sin fuerzas del rubio–. Tranquilo… Ya pasó…

Pero no había pasado; ambos seguían en un cuarto donde los dragones eran débiles y los hechiceros hacían negocios a cuestas del orgullo de las criaturas más majestuosas que habían existido hace siglos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De este capítulo en adelante el fic se dividirá en 3 historias diferentes:  
> La principal (y a la cual le dedicaré más capítulos) es al entrenamiento de Claire con Dean; a estos capítulos les pondré este identificador ( ° ).  
> A la línea que sigue la búsqueda de Castiel junto a Hannah le podré el identificador ( * ).  
> Y a los sucesos de Gabriel y Jack los podrán identificar con este ( ~ ).  
> Los identificadores estarán en el título de cada capítulo.  
> P.D. Prometo cada historia es importante y aunque suceden independientemente la una de la otra, pueden contar con que tienen más relación entre ellas de lo que aparentan.


End file.
